


Красивые парни

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: а это Доркас Медоуз, Волдеморт убил ее лично...





	Красивые парни

**Author's Note:**

> хэдканон во все поля, объективация Волдеморта, no regrets.

В девять вечера уже темно. Дождь только что кончился, в окно смотрит луна — круглая, золотая, точно свежая лепешка. Прохладно, как в любую августовскую ночь, и хорошо, что прохладно, — голова кругом от чёрт знает которой аппарации за день. Как после поезда. В школе Доркас укачивало в поезде, потом перестало. 

Ликвидатор Медоуз давно не ездит в поездах, и даже на метле почти не летает: налетаешься тут. С утра коттедж под Глазго — там старуха в сундуке нашла ржавые ножницы, летали вокруг нее, перед носом щелкали. Подумала — еще заколют, вызвала ликвидаторов. Перестраховщица несчастная: игрушка оказалась, да и тупые, тряпки не проткнут. Только время зря потеряли. Оттуда сразу в Плимут, выручать горе-изобретателя: купил в Лютном книжку, аппарировал с ней домой, открыл, а она ему чуть руки не откусила. Хозяев магазина, конечно, сразу пошел трясти аврорат, много интересного нашли, но этот ученый-копченый и сам хорош, тридцать лет скоро, а голову всё из задницы не вынул. Сколько раз предупреждали: не лапай сомнительные предметы без перчаток... В общем, едва успела в министерство отчитаться и в том магазине помочь кое-что обезвредить, а к обеду уже сорвали в Ноттингем, дело обычное.

Ну как обычное... Вроде бы кто-то обронил куклу в школьном дворе, дорогую куклу, ученицы средней школы преподобного Уотерби разве что в витринах видели таких длинноногих пластмассовых девиц в блестящих платьях. Конечно, первоклассницы наперегонки бросились с ней играть, откуда им догадаться, что такую красоту здесь потерять было некому: справа трущобы, слева фабрика дымит, дочки миллионеров вряд ли по таким местам прогуливаются... Двух школьниц, которые успели дотронуться, отправили в Мунго, там говорят — чудо, что не насмерть, а остальных Доркас пришлось едва ли не заклятиями раскидывать с площадки: а ну как полезут помогать подружкам? Тогда двумя не обошлось бы. Толково дрянь заколдовали: возьмись эти из отдела незаконного применения маггловских изобретений сами снимать проклятие — тоже мало бы не показалось. Даже министерскому ликвидатору, дрогни рука хоть на дюйм, не показалось бы: ликвидатор тоже, говорят, раз в жизни по-крупному ошибается.

После Ноттингема пришлось метнуться еще в три места, хорошо хоть успела купить сигареты в табачной лавке, — но выкинуть школу из головы не получается. Казалось бы, не вчера родилась, и работаешь не мороженщицей, всегда ждешь какой-нибудь пакости, а последние годы и подавно всё вокруг в два цвета: то черные рамочки в «Пророке», то зеленое над очередным домом светится. Многие привыкли, люди взрослые. А когда детей — не привыкнешь. Умом понимаешь — убить хотели, не ранить, повезло девочкам. Понимаешь — тому, кто это сделал, было плевать, что дети, он не детей убивать шел, а магглов. Понимаешь — кукольник сам знает, на что клюнут жертвы: чистокровному недосуг разбираться в дорогих маггловских игрушках, вот полукровке запросто. Чего там, его соседи могли в той школе учиться, родня даже... Нет, сколько ни понимай такое, а привыкнуть никак. И к лучшему: пока не привыкла, такой, как эти, вряд ли станешь.

Доркас курит, стряхивает пепел в обрезанную пивную жестянку, пытается ни о чем не думать. Даже получается — с минуту, пока на подоконник не приземляется серебристый сеттер и не сообщает голосом Фабиана Прюэтта: «Как можно скорее, где обычно». 

Хорошо, не успела переодеться, можно сразу бежать. Напоследок машинально бросить взгляд в зеркало в прихожей, хотя что там нового можно увидеть — почти наголо стриженная костлявая сорокатрехлетняя лошадь, то ли загналась, то ли всегда такая была... 

И что я там забыла после работы, спрашивает Доркас у отражения.

Как что, усмехается Доркас-в-зеркале. 

У тебя там самые красивые парни.

 

«Кабанья голова», разумеется, уже заперта, но Доркас знает, с какого входа стучаться, чтобы открыли. И как пройти туда, где ждут, — тоже. Защитные чары на этой двери чужих не пропустят, Эйб соображает.

Обшарпанная подсобка с порога кажется еще обшарпаннее. Не потому, что здесь прибираются только перед общими собраниями, хотя и то не всегда, а потому, что всё, как говорит уважаемый директор, познается в сравнении. Кресло, на самом-то деле, еще ничего, потрепанное только, а так — ножки целые, вата не торчит. Но в кресле уютно устроился Бенджи Фенвик, руки на подлокотниках, пальцы чуткие, гибкие, такие бывают только у музыкантов и колдомедиков, и подлокотник под такими пальцами кажется еще более облезлым, чем есть, а полосатая обивка, когда-то бывшая красной с лиловым, — еще более выцветшей и нелепой рядом со светлыми, даже на вид шелковыми кудрями и лицом, настолько же молодым, насколько стара ткань, нежным, как с открытки… одноклассницы, наверное, завидовали. И Прюэтты, понятно, тоже здесь. Какой дурак первым сказал, что их не различишь? Оба, конечно, одинаково рослые, сильные, у обоих плечи в дверной проем. Оба рыжие, как лисы, у обоих глаза цвета гречишного мёда. Но принять Гидеона за Фабиана, а Фабиана за Гидеона может только тот, кто ни разу их вблизи не видел. Гидеон не раскачивался бы на стуле и не размахивал часами, царапая их обо что попало, а Фабиан не встал бы посреди комнаты, сложив руки на груди и созерцая происходящее с иронической улыбкой. Улыбки у них тоже разные, ни за что бы не спутала. И голоса разные, особенно когда они, как сейчас, спорят.

Доркас кивает с порога (кажется, не заметили), опускается на продавленный диван у дальней стенки (так и не заметили, надо поставить им на вид), слушает ребят и очень внимательно смотрит на них. Приятно посмотреть, как красивые парни спорят. 

 

— Флетчер божился, что сам слышал. Говорит, в лавку зашел, взять кой-чего по мелочи... — горячится Фабиан.

— Взял, нашел, едва ушел, хотели додать — не сумели догнать, — отбривает Гидеон. — Сам-то этому треплу веришь?

— А чего нет? Прошлый раз он правда помог, как ни крути.

— Зато позапрошлый еле выкрутились.

— Пока вы разберетесь, кому верить, они пол-Британии разнесут, — спокойно вставляет Бенджи. — Как зацепитесь языками — сам Волдеморт явится, и того не заметите. 

— Меня точно не заметили, — подает голос с дивана Доркас. — Причем ты, Фенвик, тоже. Ну, полюбуюсь на вас, куда спешить-то...

— Спешить-то, кажется, есть куда, — отвечает Фабиан. — По крайней мере, если Данг не врет.

— Давай уже, излагай, что он там намолол, не то опять до утра просовещаетесь, знаю я вас, хороших... — Изготовившись слушать, Доркас закуривает еще одну сигарету из пачки, купленной в маггловской лавочке близ ноттингемской школы.

Излагает Фабиан, надо сказать, толково, лекций в духе Биннза не читает. Всё по делу, всё понятно. Место — невдалеке от Голспи, опять Бог весть где на севере, ну да аппарация туда добивает. Время — сегодня, ближе к полуночи. Противников — двое и более, по крайней мере, Флетчер в Лютном подслушал двоих. Скорее всего, столько и будет, больше на сиротский приют вряд ли понадобится. Защищаться там некому, а старое здание обвалить — двоих волшебников выше головы. Если они знают, куда бить, и готовы туда ударить.

— Магглы, говорит, решат, само так вышло, — Фабиан не может скрыть возмущения пополам с брезгливостью, да и не пытается. — Развалюха старая, мало ли, обветшало всё и сложилось, как карточный домик, а копать — кому они нужны, оборванцы ничейные, и у управляющей из родных никого... 

Эти, в Ноттингеме, тоже считали, что девчонки из окраинной школы никому не нужны, думает Доркас. Они всегда так считают. А нам друг друга бы пока посчитать.

— Так. Из старшей боевки или аврората кто-то еще будет?

— Откуда, — пожимает плечами Гидеон. — Шизоглаз в Мунго отдыхает, Лонгботтом на сутках, а Боунс...

А Боунс там же, где его братья, — старший как раз дома на каникулах был. Четвертый курс, то есть уже пятый. То есть не будет пятого, а младшему и первого не будет, а Эдгара все равно сразу же вспомнили, едва о боевке речь... 

— Разведку спрашивали?

— Поди разведай еще, где та разведка, — криво ухмыляется собственной шутке Фабиан. — Данг как раз говорил, хотел было их найти, не нашел. Люпин, сама знаешь, болеет, а Блэка с остальными в таком раскладе всегда ищи-свищи, с собаками не найдешь. Этот чёрт мне и донес...

— Еще раз, где именно в Лютном он это услышал?

— Лавчонка в начале переулка, в подвале, без вывески. Он под оборотным зашел, там его знать знают, а видеть не рады. Заслушался, говорит, маскировка сходить начала, еле ноги сделал.

— И вот этому нам предлагается верить, — сдвигает брови Гидеон. — С ним что воровать, что воевать, сам не рад будешь. 

— Зайдем с другого бока, — отвечает Доркас. — Кто-то здесь будет рад, если это окажется правдой, а мы постоим в сторонке?

Молчат. Пожалуй, такое молчание — действительно знак согласия.

— Тогда идем. Если через четверть часа никого больше не будет, идем как есть. С двумя мы втроем справимся, с тремя тоже, внештатное по ситуации. За старшую я, все равно больше некому, разберусь. Фенвик, колдомедиком ты идешь?

— А кому еще, — кивает Бенджи. — Вы все по другой части, а Марлен...

А Марлен там же, где ее муж и мама. И сестра дома как раз была, на каникулах, пятый курс, шестого не будет, а второго колдомедика надо еще где-то искать, жить-то придется. 

— Аппарируем, на метлах не успеем. Про маскировку до времени помним?

— Помним.

— Приказы выполняем?

— Выполняем.

— Друг друга из виду не упускаем, — вставляет Фабиан.

— Тебя, Фаб, упустишь, ты как рассядешься, луну закроешь.

— Луне-то что, она ко всем одинаково, на кого посмотрит, того и видать. Это у нас свободный выбор: своим поможем, а чужим подгадим, да чтобы огорчились как следует. 

— Волдеморт ночами плачет, — похоронным голосом тянет Бенджи, — кто-то в Ордене свинячит.

— А в ответ ему: не плачь, за тобой похуже срач, — срезает Доркас. — Мы стишки сочинять будем или собираться?

 

Стрелки Фабиановых поцарапанных часов показывают четверть часа до полуночи. С моря тянет холодом, ровный лунный свет заливает окрестности деревни Голспи, высокий холм поодаль, чахлые деревца и двухэтажное старое здание приюта: если кинуть чем надо в несущую стену, одни развалины останутся. Вокруг никого. Ну как — пока никого, еще появятся.

Они в самом деле появляются. Двое в масках не спеша выходят из-за дальних деревьев и направляются к зданию. Так, не срываться прежде времени, дать подойти чуть ближе, а потом — сбросить маскировку и подать знак Прюэттам: они как раз удобно засели.

Ну что, не ждали? Палочки свистят в воздухе, заклинания проносятся мимо, сталкиваются друг с другом, отлетают от щитов. Обычная боевая сшибка, нехилые, правда, гады — ну да ничего, втроем на двоих справимся...

— Слева! — Доркас рефлекторно озирается на голос и понимает, что это она зря: предупреждали не ее, а кого предупреждали — не успел. Бенджи в один прыжок подлетает к Гидеону, плечо которого заливает кровь, Фабиан встает рядом и прикрывает обоих щитовыми. Правильно, от двоих можно и одной отбиться, если очень захотеть... от двоих?

Эти, в масках, оба исчезли, как и не было. А навстречу — без маски, лицо змеиное, мантия на ветру развевается. Не идет, а скользит по земле. Не обознаешься.

«Явится, а вы не заметите». И не отобьются: один ранен, другой колдомедик, а щит против такого недолго продержишь... Ладно, внештатное — по ситуации.

Хорошая ликвидаторская привычка — даже летом не выходить без перчаток.

— Портус! — громко, чтобы ребята слышали. Перчатка летит в сторону. — Десять секунд, уходите!

На мгновение оглянуться: увидели, где упала? Вот и отлично. Приказов слушаться они умеют, а привлекать за незаконное создание портключа уже некого. 

Палочка вылетает из руки — куда-то назад. Да и чёрт с ней уже, парней отправить успела, и ладно.

 

— Думаешь, справилась? Наивная женщина, — равнодушно роняет Волдеморт. — Я всё равно возьму то, что захочу.

«Взял, нашел, едва ушел, хотели додать — не сумели догнать».

Доркас смотрит в лицо, не меняющее выражения, — и щурится, отвечая полуулыбкой на улыбку Гидеона Прюэтта… конечно, Гидеона, кто же их спутает. 

— Как глупо и как действенно, — красноватые глаза смотрят куда-то мимо. — Я ведь знал, что дождусь тебя. Приманить на убогий приют — это не могло не сработать.

«Кому они нужны, оборванцы ничейные». 

Вот нам с тобой и нужны, Фабиан, улыбается Доркас. И пока оно так, мы в этих не превратимся, правда.

— Это ваше никчемное сострадание, так ведь? — узкий рот лениво растягивает звуки. — Гнилое желание защитить слабых от сильных? Вот видишь, куда это приводит. Стоит мне взмахнуть палочкой — и от тебя останется кучка мусора...

«А в ответ ему: не плачь, за тобой похуже срач», — Доркас мысленно подхватывает шутку Бенджи и смеется.

— Впрочем, Темный Лорд разумен и готов покровительствовать достойным. — Бледные пальцы поглаживают палочку; так можно гладить змею и нельзя — человека. — Подумай, ты же чистокровная, Доркас Медоуз, и ты могла бы добиться многого... 

— Нет, парень, не срастется у нас, — хохочет Доркас. 

И, пока в глаза не бьет зеленым, успевает добавить: 

— Ты некрасивый.


End file.
